Gang, meet river
by TheClassWeirdo
Summary: Just a one-shot about the gang finding out about River. Rated T because, why not?


**A/N: this is my first supposed-to-be one-shot attempt. I, personally, loved the 13th Doctor and River was one of my favourite characters. This was just something I though up because I was bored in school. I apologise in advance for any mistakes! Enjoy!**

*

The TARDIS whooshed into existence in the main gallery of a museum.

"Umm….Doctor. Why are we here?" Yaz asked confused as she stepped out. "What happened to saving planets?"

"Believe it or not, I do have to rest sometimes. This is the biggest museum in the universe, everything ends up here eventually. It's how I keep track." She added quickly.

Ryan followed them out next, "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know, look around, this is the entire universe's history at your finger tips, have fun." And then she was gone. She had just vanished into mid air.

Yaz and Ryan just stood there awkwardly.

"C'mon guys, lets have a look around like the doctor said." Graham stated, the same as usual.

He led them to a floor plan of the museum. It had 900 floors, every 50 detonated to one topic and each planet getting an entire section to them selves in each 50 floor block.

"How are we ever going to find something in here worth seeing?" Ryan asked perplexed.

"Look!" Yaz pointed at a tiny line of text. She read it out; "Myths and legends; Whole universe; The Doctor."

"Wait what?" Graham and Ryan exclaimed.

"Let's go check it out." Yaz hopped about excitedly.

"I don't know, the Doctor hasn't told us about her past, maybe for good reason." Graham began, but it was too late. Yaz had pressed the line of text and they were teleported away.

They were greeted with a large sign bearing the words; 'The Doctor; the universe's mysterious saviour.'

They walked under an archway into a large circle with branches coming off. Each labelled a number up to 13 and one labelled 'River'. The last one, directly to their left was labelled 'The doctor's death.'

"Let's avoid that one." Graham said, pointing to their left.

Ryan and Yaz murmured their agreement.

They took a few steps further in. There was a plaque on the wall opposite them as they went forwards.

As they neared, they noticed it was a brief history of the man called 'The Doctor.' They appeared not to know that she was a woman now.

The plaque stated that the fullest documented account of the Doctor was the 'Diary of River Song'.

"This River person seems pretty important." Graham pointed out, "I wonder why the Doctor's never mentioned them."

"Maybe they were a part of her family. Do you remember what she said at the start, how all her family was dead. Maybe she just didn't want to talk about it?"

"You're probably right." Yaz acknowledged. "Let's go check her out though, that section titled River must be about her."

The gang moved towards it, Yaz in the lead, then Graham and finally Ryan. The lights turned on as they walked through. They were met with pictures of a woman with crazy hair and a bright smile. In a glass cabinet at the end of the corridor-like-thing there was an open book, a ring and a stick of lipstick.

They neared the case and saw that the book was printed to look like the TARDIS, which sparked their curiosity immediately.

"Who was this woman?" Yaz wondered under her breath.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed equally quietly.

Yaz put her hand on the case and leaned forward. There was another plaque next to the ring and a book.

"Look at this." Graham said tentatively. "This is the wedding ring of River Song."

He looked up shocked.

"The Doctor was married." Yaz exclaimed, equally shocked.

"Wait, what?" Ryan, as shocked as all the rest of them managed."

They all dived down to look closer as the case, but it had disappeared. It had been replaced with the TARDIS' console instead.

"There we go." The Doctor said cheerily. "God I love this new TARDIS, can pinpoint exactly on a person's co-ordinates without needing to know where they are. Isn't she clever."

The TARDIS made a humming sound in agreement was Yaz, Ryan and Graham looked uneasily at each other.

"So what were you guys looking at?" The doctor asked, turning back to the TARDIS' control panel, typing something into it.

"Um… Doctor," Yaz began, Graham put a cautioning hand on her arm but she shook it off, "Who's River Song."

The Doctor froze. Even the TARDIS went silent.

The Doctor turned slowly to the gang.

Her voice broke. "River?" And a wave of grief hit the Doctor so hard she staggered back, sending an arm out to stop her from crashing to the floor.

"River." She said again. This time a tear escaped.

She brushed it away and said, back away from them, "my wife."

Even though they suspected that, the gang's jaws hit the ground.

The TARDIS began to make its signature noise as it prepared for takeoff. The Doctor hadn't done anything, it was flying itself.

The Doctor looked at the panel. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Why? Why would you do this to me?" She shouted at the TARDIS. "I said goodbye, why are you taking me there." She continued pulling levers, desperately trying to get the TARDIS to stop.

Ryan grabbed the panel. "The Library?" He read out loud. "What's so bad about a library?"

"River!" The Doctor shouted. "It's where River…" she trailed off and a second tear escaped.

The TARDIS made a sound, and they knew they had landed. The doors swung open and they were presented with a view of a well lit room bustling full of energy and people. The TARDIS kicked them out, shut its doors and promptly disappeared.

"Darn it." The Doctor exclaimed, "a second out of sync, and my sonic's not working on it."

She turned to face them again. "Well then, I guess I have to show you then."

She began to walk robotically around, then walked through a door way. The gang followed.

"Where are we going?" Yaz asked, running to keep up.

"The core of the planet."

"Why?" Graham asked.

"Because…that's where River is."

They just shrugged at one another and followed the Doctor, trusting her.

The deeper they went, it got darker and hotter, and the crowd thinned until they walked into a small circular room with a single white statue in the middle.

"Everyone, meet River."

The gang looked on in puzzlement, then jumped back as the top of it moved around to face them.

There was a face on it. The same face that had been pictured h hundred time in the museum. The face of River Song.

"Hello sweetie." The Doctor said, her voice tight with emotion.

"Hello." The face replied. "Nice face, and who are your friends?"

"This is Yaz, Graham and Ryan." The Doctor pointed to each of them in turn.

River smiled and a finally the tears broke free of the Doctor's grasp. She flung herself at the statue as though it was a real person. Amazingly, the statue released a tear.

Graham tapped Ryan and Yaz to get them to turn around, this was a private moment, and he knew exactly how it felt to lose a loved one then to see them again, even if it was just for a fleeting moment. Ryan and Yaz turned around.

"You can turn around now." The Doctor said, brushing a few remaining years out of her eyes. "Come, sit."

She sat down, cross legged with her back leaning on the statue. "Let me tell you about River."

The Doctor lapsed into a long and winding tale including Hitler, romans, space suits and fezzes, with the occasional input from River, correcting her.

It was clear to the gang that these two were made for each other. The Doctor began to talk about the library, but stopped.

The gang looked at her sadly, and River carried on.

They finished the winding tale but the gang could tell there was so much more they weren't telling them, but they didn't press it.

"So, this is River." Yaz asked, pointing to the statue. The Doctor hadn't cleared that up.

"Yes, essentially. It has all her memories and her personality, but not her body." The Doctor explained.

"Bet you really miss that." River teased and the Doctor blushed. River laughed, the sound rang out like a million bells and seemed to fill every corner of the room, and the Doctor smiled, twisting the ring on her finger.

*

**There we go, finished. I hope that wasn't too bad. I didn't really know what the layout would've been and the ending just kinda finished itself, but you know, hopefully it's ok. Thanks for reading, TheClassWeirdo. **

**And this is when I realise I've spelt 'weirdo' wrong on my profile name. *sarcastically* Yay! Aren't I smart.**


End file.
